The present application is related to co-pending applications Ser. Nos. 260,601 and 395,340.
This invention relates generally to air-conditioning control system for a motor vehicle, and particularly the present invention relates to such a system having two air conditioning units.
In some air-conditioning control system for a motor vehicle compartment, two air-conditioning control units are employed so that the entire compartment is covered by the two units effectively. Usually, these two units are respectively located at the front and the rear of the vehicle so that the front unit mainly covers the front portion or zone within the compartment, while the rear unit mainly covers the rear zone. These two air-conditioning control units are arranged to be turned on or off manually or automatically. In a known automatically controlled air-conditioning system having two units, the rear unit is turned on automatically depending on the working condition of the front unit. However, none of conventional air-conditioning control systems of this type is arranged to precisely control the air-conditiong depending on the presence of an occupant or occupants in a predetermined zone or position. In other words, when no occupant exist on the rear seat of a motor vehicle, it is desired that the rear unit is turned off, and on the other hand, when one or more occupant has seated on the rear seat, it is desirable that air-conditioning is effected by means of the front or rear unit.